The present invention is directed to a motorized cart with a hub gear motor system. The motorized cart has a front wheel and two rear wheels. The front wheel of the motorized cart is driven by the hub gear motor system which comprises an electric reversible motor that is contained within the front wheel.
Motorized carts are commonly used in stores and homes to provide mobility for individuals that are unable to walk or stand for any length of time. Because of their size and large turning radius, these carts can be difficult to maneuver in an area with limited space. Due to such space limitations, most stores and homes are generally unable to accommodate such motorized carts without renovating or rearranging the area in which the carts are to be used.
Most motorized carts for shopping and home use are powered by electric motors mounted on the frame of the cart. A drive train translates the rotational movement of the motor to one or both rear wheels. The drive train adds to the weight of the cart requiring that the amount of power to operate the cart be increased according to the weight added by the drive train thereby increasing the requisite size of the cart.
In addition, having rear wheel drive can reduce the efficiency of the cart's motor since power is lost through the drive train as rotation is transmitted from the motor to the wheel(s) of the cart. Therefore, these motorized carts require at least a 24-volt rechargeable battery system in order to have adequate power to operate the cart properly. Inherent drawbacks exist with 24-volt battery systems. Generally, a 24-volt battery system comprises a pair of 12-volt batteries. Not only is such a system more complex since the batteries are connected in a series, but batteries connected in a series are also difficult to consistently recharge. Typically, one of the batteries in a series will overcharge and the other battery will fail to fully charge. Such a recharging routine is inefficient and can be frustrating for a user. It is not uncommon to improve these systems by providing a separate charger for each battery in the series. This can significantly increase the weight of the cart and increase the cost of manufacturing.
One aspect of the cart's maneuverability can be determined by its turning radius. The smaller the turning radius the more maneuverable is the cart, making it easier to manage in small areas. A cart with rear wheel drive generally has a large turning radius. Because it is pushed by the movement of its rear wheels and continues to move forward throughout the duration of the turn. The cart's turning radius is greater than the length of the cart. As a result, carts having rear wheel drive are difficult and cumbersome to operate.
Another drawback to a cart with rear wheel drive is that the front wheel(s) is subject to skipping or skidding across the floor's surface when cornering the cart. This typically occurs when making a sharp turn into the rear wheel that is powered combined with the front wheel not being aligned with the direction of the cart's movement (i.e., such as when the front wheel is turned to corner the cart). In these instances, the forward movement of the cart overcomes the turning motion of the front wheel and the front wheel is unable to rotate properly to guide the cart, resulting in the wheel skidding or skipping across the surface of the floor.
Therefore, there is a need for a lightweight, motorized cart that is easy to maneuver in small areas and that can operate on a 12-volt battery system with adequate power to transport a passenger and additional items. There is also the need for a motorized cart having front wheel drive with the motor contained within the front wheel.